


Training Wheels

by SaySomethingNo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaySomethingNo/pseuds/SaySomethingNo
Summary: 一起過情人節，或者從此談戀愛嗎。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 9





	Training Wheels

01 Promise I won’t push you straight to the dirt 我保证不会把你推入泥潭。

金厉旭而言，去年的情人节原本只应该是再平常不过的一天。

2018的情人节临近新年，军队刚刚放假。情人节对他而言本就没什么意义，只是早早地订了情人节回仁川的行程，想赶紧回去陪陪父母。情人节前夕，行李箱被要带回去的礼物塞得满满当当收好在门口，金厉旭早早地睡了。

被沈昌珉打来的电话吵醒的时候也不过晚上十点多。

突然被惊醒，金厉旭困得眼睛都没睁开。电话那边嘈杂得很，金厉旭开了免提才听得清楚沈昌珉的声音。

“厉旭啊，你在哪里？”

“在宿舍，怎么了？”

对面的沈昌珉明显松了口气：“你在就好了，圭贤喝多了，一会儿到你楼下了你下来接一下。”

叮嘱完这句，沈昌珉也没等金厉旭再说些什么，匆忙挂了电话。金厉旭倒是清醒了，盯着手机发了会儿呆，最终还是认命地嘟囔着下床洗了把脸。

曺圭贤酒量很好，也很自觉，很少有真的喝醉到不省人事的时候。金厉旭没把沈昌珉说得“喝多了”真当回事，想着准备个醒酒茶应该就差不多，在厨房找材料的时候也就没听到沈昌珉的电话。耽搁了一会儿突然想起来沈昌珉是不是说一会儿让自己下楼，刚走回客厅就被出现在沙发上的两个人吓了个半死。

曺圭贤看见金厉旭过来，挤出来个大大的傻笑就要过来抱他。只是站起来还没走几步，就突然腿软，整个人往地上栽倒下去，多亏金厉旭和沈昌珉眼疾手快地拽起来曺圭贤。

……这是真的喝多了。

“你怎么进来的？”两个人把曺圭贤在沙发上放稳，金厉旭才想起来问沈昌珉。

“给你打电话没接，我就把他扶上来了。路都不会走了还记得家门密码，也不知道他怎么做到的。”

“他今天怎么了，突然喝成这样。”

“情人节嘛，受刺激了吧。”

金厉旭像是这才想起来明天是情人节。他撇撇嘴，去厨房拿准备好的醒酒茶，随口和沈昌珉抱怨：“你还给我送宿舍来，干嘛不带他回你家。”

这抱怨也不是毫无根据。曺圭贤以往也有喝醉的时候，即使醉了也记得金厉旭最讨厌他喝酒喝得没了分寸，若是让金厉旭看到了，第二天必是要挨一顿骂的。也是因此，曺圭贤常常喝多了酒就不想回宿舍，而是去沈昌珉家或者回家睡一夜。今天这样乖乖被带回来倒是很少见。

“情人节，不找你找谁。”

听到这话金厉旭倒水的手停了一下，有些疑惑地看沈昌珉：“什么意思？”

沈昌珉自觉失言，赶紧站起来：“你以为谁都和你们两个单身汉似的，别人情人节忙着呢。人送到了我就走了，曺酒鬼就交给你了。”

说完脚底抹油，一边说不用送了不用送了一边匆忙离开。

曺圭贤在沙发上坐着，听见沈昌珉关门离开的声音，冲着大门软软甜甜地说了声再见，然后扭过头来看着金厉旭傻笑，亮晶晶的眼睛眨也不眨地看着金厉旭。

所有人都以为金厉旭不喜欢曺圭贤喝醉，但金厉旭没和任何人说过的，抛开喝多了酒对身体不好不谈，金厉旭其实很喜欢喝醉了酒的曺圭贤的样子。不吵不闹，也不会牙尖嘴利地挤兑人，问什么答什么，坦诚直白，虽然不过脑子但不会胡言乱语。更重要的是说话都拖了长长的尾音，语气也放得轻柔可爱，平时张扬只有这时候终于有了些忙内样子，又需要人照顾着，才让金厉旭有了点做哥哥的自觉。

比如此刻。金厉旭小心翼翼地端着手里的茶水免得洒出来，曺圭贤就看着金厉旭一步一步走过来，看得笑开了花冲他说：“旭九呀你来啦！” 这话仿佛都带着波浪线尾音和可爱颜文字，金厉旭受用得很。

他双手拿着杯子，递到曺圭贤嘴边：“不烫了，快喝掉吧。”

曺圭贤便乖乖低头喝完了杯子里的茶。

虽然醉到站起来走路都困难，曺圭贤看起来倒是精神得很，金厉旭便也不催他睡觉。他也坐到沙发上，曺圭贤便像只大型犬一样凑过来。

两个人都入伍以后假期常常也赶不在一起，就算赶在一起了也不是时时都见面，上次就这么两个人聚在一起已是不知道多久之前。电话和信件所能传递的总是太少，金厉旭有太多的话想和曺圭贤说，他竟就这么和一个醉鬼聊起天来。

“在部队有想我吗？”

“有，每天都在想。”

这回答不意外，金厉旭却因为这过于直白的答案有些脸红，他暗自庆幸还好曺圭贤是醉了。

“除了我还有谁？”

“爸妈，姐姐，姐夫，哥哥们……他们都来见我，只有你不来，还不答应我去见你。”

金厉旭想起曺圭贤几次在电话里说要去自己的军队都被拒绝，这么被当面一质问突然有些愧疚。偏偏曺圭贤这时候抬头，一点没有失了理智的样子，紧紧地盯着他，这么过了几秒金厉旭只好承诺：“那放完假让你来，可以了吧？”

曺圭贤这才满意。

明明曺圭贤才是喝醉了的那个，接着聊了会儿天，金厉旭反而被逼着做了好几个承诺，要一起旅行，要常常见面，要按时写信，要想曺圭贤。平时自己的口是心非竟都被曺圭贤记在心里，金厉旭只能默默他第二天酒醒了可别都记得。

时间不早了，金厉旭伸手拉起来曺圭贤往卧室走，把人在床上放稳了又换好睡衣，有些自暴自弃地想要不不管他洗澡了。他坐到曺圭贤旁边：“明天早点起来洗澡，我回仁川之前开车把你送回家好不好？”

虽然是个疑问句，但金厉旭本没想着曺圭贤会说不，偏偏曺圭贤一秒钟考虑的时间都没给，简单直白地拒绝了他：“不行。”

“为什么不行？”

“明天是情人节。”

金厉旭几乎觉得好笑：“你是想过情人节？”

“嗯。”

金厉旭无情嘲笑：“对象都没有，过什么情人节。”

曺圭贤像是被噎着了，张张嘴也说不出什么挤兑人的话来，也不懂嘲笑回金厉旭，竟换上了一副委屈巴巴的神情。自己搞炸毛的大型犬还能自己哄，金厉旭觉得好笑：“好了，圭圭乖，我们圭圭这么好，会有人喜欢的。”

“我当然特别好。我长得好看，唱歌好听，性格也很好，人缘也很好，不缺朋友，更不缺人喜欢。”

…...夸你两句怎么还自己数起优点了。金厉旭刚想打断，曺圭贤补完了最后一句：“我这么好，可是他就是不喜欢我。”

金厉旭的心突然加速跳动。这是有喜欢的人了，怪不得会在情人节前夕失意成这样。

他突然有些同情曺圭贤，同时还有些酸涩。算什么好朋友，这都不和自己说。喜欢的这是什么没眼光的人值得你伤心成这样……

曺圭贤说完这句以后闭上眼睛，一副更委屈的样子。

金厉旭该安慰他，伸手摸他头发的时候还是没忍住好奇，可能还有些被瞒着的不满：“谁啊，谁不喜欢你？”

曺圭贤突然睁开了眼睛。

金厉旭知道曺圭贤喝醉了的事第二天都不会记得，也知道他此时此刻其实神志不清，但突然对上曺圭贤的眼睛，金厉旭有些莫名地害怕。曺圭贤平时看他都温暖柔和，他很久没在曺圭贤看他的眼睛里看到那么多悲伤，让他乍然回到十年前曺圭贤喝多了来他房间，说怎么办所有人都不喜欢我的那一天。

他有点心虚地收回手：“你别难过，你不想说我就不问……”

金厉旭的话只说了一半。

他收回到一半的手被曺圭贤像是条件反射一般地抓住，还来不及惊讶，曺圭贤整个人向他凑过来。床头的灯光被挡住了，金厉旭还没嫌弃突然弥漫在空气里的酒气，他的唇就被什么柔软的东西温柔地封住。

曺圭贤在吻他。

说是吻好像都不贴切，曺圭贤一点力气没用，只是自然而然地贴上他的嘴唇。金厉旭都不用伸手推开他，只要稍稍后退就能避开，可金厉旭就仿佛钉在了原地，只能被动承受这个浅尝辄止的亲吻，没有一点躲开的可能。

大概只持续了几秒的时间，曺圭贤移开了嘴唇。他看着金厉旭，好像被他的表情逗笑了：“你看吧，我说他不喜欢我。”

“你不喜欢我，是金厉旭不喜欢我。”

金厉旭说不出一句话。

曺圭贤看他一副快哭了的表情，伸出手抱住他。

“没关系的。”曺圭贤在金厉旭耳边说：“他不喜欢我，但没关系的。”

情人节当天，曺圭贤睡醒的时候已经是日上三竿。金厉旭在客厅悠闲地玩游戏，一抬眼看见曺圭贤揉着头发从卧室走出来。

看到金厉旭的时候，曺圭贤好像被吓了一跳：“旭九你怎么在？”

“我怎么就不能在。”

“你不回仁川？”曺圭贤看了眼门口的行李箱：“你行李都收拾好了。”

金厉旭忙着打游戏，眼睛也不抬：“我妈今天有事，让我明天再回去。”

“行吧……”曺圭贤去厨房拿了杯咖啡，再经过客厅的时候好像突然想起了什么：“我昨晚喝多了，没做什么吧？”

金厉旭打游戏的手停下了。

他抬头看曺圭贤：“你什么都不记得？”

曺圭贤握紧了手里的杯子。

“我做什么了？”

“你还好意思提。”金厉旭露出嫌弃的表情：“倒头就睡澡也不洗，脏死了你赶紧洗澡去！”

曺圭贤仿佛松了口气，答应着回了卧室，没一会儿就传来哗哗的水声。金厉旭的手机停在Game Over的页面已经很久，他有点无奈地退出，刚好收到妈妈絮絮叨叨的短信。

曺圭贤还真是什么都信。快过年了，他妈妈能有什么急事，会要他晚一天回去。

强行推迟了一天回家却是真的。

没想好怎么回应，没勇气和盘托出，只能一昧装傻充愣。

但至少能陪他过个情人节。

两个人窝在宿舍看了一下午电影，快到晚上曺圭贤突然说想念金厉旭做的饭。

话都这么说了，金厉旭自然答应。曺圭贤开心还没过三秒，就被金厉旭赶着出门去楼下超市买缺少的食材。

大概情人节下厨的人很少，超市也没什么人排队。金厉旭刚准备好配料就听到曺圭贤赶着进门了。他去门口拿食材，一走到客厅却看到曺圭贤一手拿着超市购物袋，另一手拿着一小束玫瑰花。

他有些愣住了。

“给你吧。”曺圭贤语气自然，甚至还有些无奈：“楼下街边有女孩子卖，我看怪可怜的就随手买了一束，情人节快乐。”

放在昨晚之前金厉旭只会顺手接下，一定注意不到曺圭贤微微颤抖的双手。

金厉旭接过购物袋，随便放在门口的柜子上，却是小心翼翼地拿过那一束玫瑰。

“情人节快乐。”他对曺圭贤说。

02 I wanna make you mine, but that’s hard to say 想让你属于我，却又如此难以启齿。

今年的情人节过得有趣得多。

曺圭贤把自己的假期塞得满满当当。一月末去了台湾，回首尔过个生日又马不停蹄去了美国旅行。相比起来金厉旭过得中规中矩，乖乖在仁川过完了年才回到首尔。

几天没回宿舍，金厉旭一进门就看到客厅茶几上被曺圭贤乱放的袋子摆得满满当当。台湾带回来的牛轧糖和凤梨酥，洛杉矶环球影城的纪念品和毛绒玩具，金厉旭不用问就知道是带给自己的。

快到下午他收到曺圭贤的消息，说下班了想回宿舍住，又问他明天有什么安排。金厉旭如实回复，昨天见了军队的朋友，约了明天再出来聚聚。他等了一会儿没收到曺圭贤的回信，正觉得疑惑，曺圭贤的电话打了过来。

“你同期不是刚结婚吗？明天情人节，他不和老婆一起过吗？”

金厉旭拿着手机有些怔愣，原来明天是情人节。

他突然懂了曺圭贤那些小心思。

只能打着圆场说他同期可能忘了明天是情人节，他再问一下。挂了电话再给军队朋友打过去，一向不放人鸽子的金厉旭怀着歉意推迟了本该在情人节当天的聚会。

有段时间没下厨，金厉旭算着曺圭贤下班回来的时间，准备了一桌子曺圭贤会喜欢的菜。听到开门声的时候最后一道菜刚刚出锅，金厉旭答应着曺圭贤的呼唤，才发现自己的手有些颤抖。

连金厉旭自己也觉得莫名，什么情人节或前夜，只应该是再平常不过的一晚而已，有什么好紧张的。

金厉旭退伍后两个人能见面的机会多了起来，曺圭贤也常常回来住，但怎样也还是会想念。吃完了晚餐金厉旭又从冰箱拿出些小吃，曺圭贤便默契十足地拿出了刚从台湾带回的特色酒。

两个人找了部电影，边聊天边碰杯，不知不觉间一瓶酒竟就见了底。曺圭贤想起身拿瓶新的，被金厉旭拽着胳膊坐回到沙发上。

“怎么了？”

“别喝了，你明天还要上班。”

“一瓶而已，我们酒量又没那么差。”

“情人节你一喝就收不住了，不许拿。”

这话金厉旭并没过脑子就脱口而出，觉得不对赶紧回头，正好看到曺圭贤皱着眉头看他，那眼神让金厉旭有些心惊。

他最后还是还没拗过曺圭贤，只能由着他又倒满了酒杯。平时金厉旭酒量不比曺圭贤要差，偏偏今天很快上了头，第二瓶刚见底就已经有些头重脚轻。曺圭贤还像个没事人一样，甚至有些上了瘾，尤嫌不足地想去拿第三瓶，这次被金厉旭紧紧地抓住了手。

“不许去了。”金厉旭觉得自己脸都有些红：“你喝多了又要乱说话。”

曺圭贤听了这话坐回去，看着金厉旭，像是哄个孩子一样问他：“我之前乱说什么了？”

金厉旭还不至于傻到被他套出来话，怕言多必失干脆不再回答。曺圭贤又问了几句，也问不出什么结果。

正暗自得意，金厉旭的身子突然被曺圭贤扳正了，一睁眼就看见曺圭贤的眼睛，正认认真真地盯着自己。

金厉旭的酒瞬间醒了一半。

“你头上有东西。”曺圭贤嘴上这么说着，手却搭上金厉旭的肩膀。

“不是头上有东西吗，你脸凑那么近干嘛啊……”金厉旭小声地抱怨。曺圭贤听到了，动作却没停，一寸一寸地更靠近金厉旭。

等到曺圭贤呼吸都要打在他脸上，他视线里只剩下曺圭贤眼睛里的自己的时候，金厉旭才像是恍然大悟一般，明白了曺圭贤要做什么。

再不明白他就真的醉傻了。

他几乎要擦过曺圭贤的唇。

许是酒精使然，一年过去了，金厉旭还是没能有办法躲开。甚至这一次，他有些认命一样地闭上了眼睛。

可等到的却不是曺圭贤的亲吻，而是自己耳边传来的曺圭贤的轻笑声。还没等他睁开眼睛，肩膀上的手移开了。金厉旭睁眼，只看到曺圭贤在沙发上苦笑。

“是我的错。”

“一年前我喝醉了，都说出来了对不对？”

听到这话金厉旭脸上顿时没了血色。

“我那天潜意识觉得你不在宿舍，还以为是我的一场梦。第二天我看到你在客厅，就觉得不妙了。”

曺圭贤伸出手去，大拇指抚上金厉旭的唇，有些用力地擦拭，好像想擦去一年前冒冒失失的那个亲吻。

金厉旭犹豫着张嘴，也只能小声地说一句对不起。

“你道什么歉啊。”曺圭贤笑着说：“要道歉也是我道歉才对。”

曺圭贤凑到金厉旭脸前去。

“你不用愧疚，更不用道歉，爱情本来就不是讲道理讲情谊的东西，不是你的错。”

也许是曺圭贤脸上的失落刺痛了金厉旭，不知道哪来的勇气，他伸手，恨恨地攥住曺圭贤还在自己唇边的手。

“你还喜欢我吗？”

“问什么傻话。”

还喜欢就好。“那和我在一起吧。”

和金厉旭想的不一样，曺圭贤听到这话没有一点欣喜，反而是有点无奈地摇摇头，然后抽回了自己抓着的他的手。

“你要滥好人到什么时候。”

“你不用因为愧疚或者同情而答应我的。”曺圭贤认真地说。

“才不是因为愧疚，我是真的喜欢你。”

金厉旭很少这么认真地说如此肉麻的话，一出口脸都红起来。可是曺圭贤一副不为所动的样子，让他稍微有些气恼：“你怎么不相信我呢？”

“那我问你，如果不是我今晚说起了去年的事，你会想要和我在一起吗？”

金厉旭语塞了，一向伶牙俐齿的他竟说不出一句反驳的话。

曺圭贤并不觉得意外：“那就是愧疚。”

看着金厉旭一副不服气的样子，曺圭贤有点无奈：“那这样吧，今天就算我对你表白，你四个半月以后再回复我好不好？你还觉得是喜欢我，那我们就在一起。”

“为什么是四个半月？”

“我在书上看到的。人的一时兴起的激情和热忱，持续周期不过四个半月。四个半月以后如果还是能持续着这份热情，便不能算一时兴起，更不会是愧疚。”

“可是四个半月太久了，我想和你过情人节。”

曺圭贤闻言抱住金厉旭。

“你当然能和我过情人节。”曺圭贤在金厉旭耳边说：“你不必非得爱我，我当然要和你过情人节。”

我还能去和谁过情人节。

除了你，我还能喜欢谁。

情人节曺圭贤也要上班，金厉旭只能叮嘱他早些回来。

趁着白天，金厉旭去买了一大束玫瑰。先是放在了曺圭贤的床上，后来觉得不妥，又赶紧拿出来放在茶几上，却还是觉得不够好看。这么一点小事纠结了许久，还是觉得亲手交给曺圭贤最好。

到了晚上，还没等曺圭贤换好鞋，金厉旭就把玫瑰递到他眼前去：“情人节快乐。”

可曺圭贤看着并不惊喜。他接过玫瑰花，淡淡地回了句情人节快乐，就随手把花放在了一边。

金厉旭有些生气了。他走在后面踢曺圭贤的腿：“你好歹走点心，去年你送我的时候我可是好好收起来了。”

曺圭贤回过头，一点不留情地踢回去，看着金厉旭委屈的脸才笑出来。

“没必要的，厉旭。”

“你不必这么急地证明你也爱我。”

“你记得去年我说什么吗？”

“我很好。我长得好看，唱歌好听，性格也很好，人缘也很好，不缺朋友，更不缺人喜欢。”

“所以你不喜欢我也没关系的。”

“你不必非得逼着自己喜欢我。”

03 I love everything you do 我爱着 你的一切。

情人节最后还是过成了普通的一天，甚至金厉旭和曺圭贤赌起了气。

他明明觉得曺圭贤一套一套全是歪理，却也找不到反驳的话来说服曺圭贤，只能过了几天还在暗自生闷气。

什么四个半月，到时候我生日都过去了，老了一岁你不喜欢我了怎么办。

还说喜欢我，好听话没说过几句，挤兑我的话倒是一套一套的，喜欢个鬼。

晚上回宿舍不哄哄我就一辈子别想吃我做的饭。不到四个半月我霸王硬上弓了怎么样，他不会始乱终弃吧。

胡思乱想着，金厉旭路过了前天刚去过的礼品店，无意瞥了一眼，却有些怔愣。

金厉旭前天带着口罩排了会儿队才买到一束普通的玫瑰，再好些的品种早就被人订走。情人节过去不过两天，店里没了一个顾客，玫瑰花降价，巧克力清仓大甩卖，甚至用不到几张金厉旭攒的折扣券。

反而是超市又排起了队。情人节使唤曺圭贤下楼买菜不过用了十几分钟就回来，今天怕是要花上几倍的时间。

好像过了十二点，豪华马车变南瓜，爱情也不值钱。只有情人节的爱情才叫做爱情，十分赤诚十分浪漫，被巧克力鲜花和包装精美的礼物温柔填满。过了这天就什么都没了，只剩下柴米油盐酱醋茶。

可爱情本来就是茶米油盐酱醋茶，不是打着粉色蝴蝶结的礼物，也不是过了保质期就该被丢掉的巧克力或是玫瑰。它一直都在，总有愚蠢的人到了特殊的日子才去歌颂或纪念，可它明明一直都在的。

爱情也没有什么四个半月的鬼时限，更不是情人节限定。

哪有什么最好的时候。

金厉旭笑自己蠢，更觉得曺圭贤傻。菜也顾不上买，金厉旭加快了脚步回了宿舍，从未如此希望曺圭贤能早些下班回来。

曺圭贤回到宿舍已经是晚上。按了密码进门人还没站稳，金厉旭像阵风一样朝他扑过来。虽然不知道发生了什么，身体却条件反射一样地接住跑来的人，任凭他用最熟悉的树袋熊姿势挂在自己身上。

明明昨天还在赌气的。曺圭贤还没来得及奇怪，金厉旭捧着他的脸，不顾一切地吻上去。

这明明不是两个人之间的第一个吻了。玩纸牌或巧克力的时候金厉旭和他无意亲上过很多次，更不用提去年情人节那个醉了的吻。可今天金厉旭来势汹汹，不管不顾地汲取他的氧气，更别提金厉旭整个人还挂在他身上。曺圭贤被吻得有些意乱情迷，好不容易才稳定住了心智，和金厉旭分开以后把他从身上放下来。

“你怎么——”

“我爱你。”

两个人几乎同时开口。曺圭贤听到这句表白更加无可奈何：“厉旭，我不是和你说——”

“你快别说什么四个半月的屁话来气我了。”金厉旭这次没躲着这个话题：“不是只有情人节的表白才叫做表白的，更不是只有情人节考虑才算考虑。从去年情人节到现在，我怎么也考虑了一年了，才不是一时兴起。”

他又贴上去，有些发狠地咬曺圭贤的手：“四个半月算什么，我和你，都十三年了。”

“你很好。你长得好看，唱歌好听，性格也很好，人缘也很好，不缺朋友，千千万万人都爱你。”

“而我最爱你。”

你怎么没反应啊。金厉旭踢一脚曺圭贤，见他还呆着，几乎有些自暴自弃。“反正我等不了四个半月，你还要我等的话，我们打一架吧。”

话音刚落曺圭贤就抱住他，两个人倒在沙发上，交换了一个比刚才还要绵长的吻。

“你怎么这么好。”曺圭贤在他耳边，语无伦次地呢喃：“我可能真的没有办法离开你了。”

那也挺好的，不是吗。

一年前的情人节，金厉旭过得心烦意乱惴惴不安，起因是曺圭贤喝多了酒胡乱的亲吻和告白，自己却只能给他一个情人节的陪伴。

今年的情人节过得更糟糕些，明明该说的话都已经说出口，偏偏还有人拘泥于愧疚或同情，说着什么愚蠢的四个半月，每天都度日如年。

所幸爱情并不是情人节限定。

“你去年还答应我什么了？”

“要一起旅行，要按时见面。要常常写信，要经常想你。”

“再加一个，要一直爱我。”

毕竟爱情里最重要的部分，都在情人节之后。


End file.
